1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seats and in particular to upholstered seats such as those used in passenger cars and other vehicles or in homes. Even more particularly, the invention is directed to readily replaceable covers for such seats.
2. Prior Art
Some upholstered seats or chairs of the aforementioned kinds are equipped with replaceable front covers designed to afford added sitting comfort. The front covers may be made, for example, of woven or knitted fabrics highly permeable to air, or of furs or napped artificial material, and may be used interchangeably according to the seasons of the year.
For removable attachment of such front covers to desired seats, there have been customarily employed rubber strings, hooks and similar fastening means which are secured to spaced apart points on the periphery of each cover for engagement with suitable means arranged on the rear of the seat. These conventional fastening means make the replacement of the front covers highly troublesome and time-consuming because they must be engaged and disengaged individually.
Moreover, since the front cover is attached only at its spaced peripheral points to the seat by the conventional fastening means, the peripheral edges of the cover are easy to be turned over or twisted at other than its points fastened to the seat, with the consequent impairment of sitting comfort. Such defect is even more pronounced in the case of the front cover attached to the seat by means of rubber stringers since, as a person sits on the seat, the entire cover inevitably slides over the seat owing to the elasticity of the rubber strings.